


i'd like to fall asleep with you

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн не может заснуть, Лиаму не хочется засыпать тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd like to fall asleep with you

**Author's Note:**

> нет беты, странный таймлайн, странные разговоры, упоминание крепкой дружбы Гарри и Зейна, я честно ТОЛЬКО про дружбу, видимо это какая-то хрень а не драббл еще и непонятно о чем

Они спят вместе. Кровати в номерах достаточно большие, чтобы можно было не мешать друг другу, не соприкасаться, только слушать чужое дыхание и иногда разговаривать.

— Я так охренительно устал.  
— Я тоже, — тихий шорох рядом, можно повернуть голову и посмотреть в темноту.  
— В смысле, я так устал, что не могу заснуть.  
— У Луи было снотворное.  
— Меня от него колбасит весь следующий день, нет.

Лиам поворачивается на левый бок и поправляет одеяло.

— Молоко и мед? Или просто молоко?  
— С каких пор такие средства помогают?  
— Я серьезно.  
— Нет, — по голосу можно представить, что Зейн морщит нос.  
— Можно достать книжку, можно не доставать её — просто скачаем, как тебе?

Зейн молчит, Лиам закрывает глаза, ему нет никакой разницы, открыты они или нет. Ему тоже не хочется спать, но Зейну знать это совсем не обязательно.  
Они спят вместе и не спят тоже вместе.

— Спеть тебе?  
— Спеть? — переспрашивает Зейн. Он ворочается, и как будто придвигается ближе, Лиам не знает. Сам не замечая того, он сжимает пальцами одеяло и подушку.

Он глубоко вдыхает, и в этот момент Зейн отвечает:

— Нет.  
— Нет? Вот оно как? Кажется, у меня закончились варианты, — смеется Лиам.

Он смеется потому что понимает, что пусть лучше так. Завтра утром они оба будут разбитыми, сонными, медленными. Завтра утром у них позади будет еще один разговор в темноте.

— Нет, потому что, — Зейн опять делает паузу. — Просто это вряд ли поможет мне заснуть.

Что?

— Что?  
— Так, самое время попытаться заснуть.  
— Нет, сначала ответь на вопрос.  
— Ничего, — он смеется. Тихо и задушено, смеется в подушку. Лиаму хочется протянуть руку и коснуться Зейна. Проблема в том, что Лиам знает — так делать нельзя.

Зейн позволит ему. И обнять себя и зарыться пальцами в волосы на затылке, позволит даже потянуть аккуратно за пряди.  
Может, он позволит Лиаму почти что прикоснуться губами к своей шее.  
Только проблема в том, что они не на интервью, не под ярким светом, от которого порой становится очень жарко.  
Они находятся в изоляции от остального мира, пусть и всего на несколько часов до раннего подъема. И вот так, находясь только вдвоем они обычно ведут себя намного аккуратнее, Лиам заметил это давно. Как будто заряжаются силами на то, что нужно будет поддерживать друг друга весь следующий день, пока опять не наступит момент короткого отдыха.  
Похоже на американские горки, иногда страшно, иногда приятно. 

— Ладно, сегодня ты превысил лимит возможности быть самым загадочным парнем в группе, Зейн, колись, ведь я знаю в каком именно месте ты не можешь вытерпеть щекотку.  
— Из-за меня тебе не хочется спать, — да, вот и весь ответ Зейна. В нем нет и намека на притворный испуг — как же так, щекотать меня? — или еще чего-то шуточного, только немного горькое сожаление о том, что Лиам не спит.  
— Давай без самоедства, постель явно не для таких целей создана, — до Лиама предсказуемо медленно доходит смысл собственных слов. Это почти в высшей мере неловко, ведь все фразы на грани приличного чаще всего принадлежат Луи (и иногда Гарри, но он быстрее сделает какое-то неправильное движение, чем ляпнет пошлость).  
— Лиам, — тихо зовет Зейн, так тихо, что можно ошибочно подумать — он засыпает, но нет. — Лиам?  
— Что?  
— Отличная фраза, — отвечает Зейн и в этот же момент Лиам вдыхает мятный запах пасты — Зейн поворачивается на бок. Они лежат лицом к лицу и даже не видят друг друга. Лиам все еще не открыл глаза. Ему нравится слушать голос Зейна вот так — не отвлекаясь больше ни на что другое. Эти мысли достойны новой песни.  
— С тобой невозможно разговаривать когда ты просыпаешься и невозможно, когда не можешь заснуть. Так вообще бывает?

Одеяло шуршит, Лиам продолжает держаться за одеяло, но ведь не боится, тогда в чем дело?

— Гарри с тобой поспорил бы.  
— Зейн...  
— Гарри, — только и повторяет Зейн.  
— И что это значит?  
— Только то, что он знает как правильно будить меня.

О, о, нет, только не это. Лиам не раз заставал Гарри и Зейна вдвоем, каждый раз происходящее как будто выходило на новый уровень неловкости для Лиама. Он практически перестал заходить в комнату без надобности, если знал, что там спит Зейн. Потому что вид его расслабленного лица постепенно трансформировался в сознании Лиама в вид того, как Гарри аккуратно и нежно проводил пальцами по лбу, скулам, ушам и волосам Зейна. И всё это заканчивалось тем, что Зейн просыпался пусть все еще уставший, но зато с улыбкой на лице.  
Подумай Лиам будить его так, очень сомнительной была бы возможность не начать целовать разморенного после сна Зейна.  
Так что, пожалуйста, не надо о Гарри, который думает, что его личное пространство автоматом включено в личное пространство всех тех, кто находится с ним рядом (по крайней мере, в туре).

— Он дает уроки? — только и спрашивает Лиам. Ему не хочется задавать Зейну подобные вопросы и было бы отлично, научись Зейн самостоятельно просыпаться пока они в туре. Но у них у всех свои проблемы, и они должны помогать друг другу преодолевать препятствия. Именно так работает система. 

Поэтому, если Гарри — один из тех людей, кто в состоянии нормально разбудить Зейна, то Лиам не возражает (не кривится, не морщится, не подкалывает их, он реагирует спокойно, только ревнует тихо, но кого это волнует?), пусть эта добрая традиция продолжается.

— Нет, блин, Лиам, — смеется Зейн. — Но, знаешь, даже у него не всегда получается.  
— Да, и у мастеров бывают ошибки.

Зейн толкает его. Темнота и неожиданность играют свою роль, Лиам дергается в сторону, хотя Зейн едва задел его, да и вообще-то они оба укрыты одеялами, закрыты в эти коконы на одну ночь.

— Оказывается, я не предложил тебе расслабляющую ванну, — Лиам утыкается носом в подушку. — Это должно было идти перед колыбельной.  
— Я всё равно сказал бы "нет", — Зейн дергается на своей части, бьет рукой по пустому пространству между собой и Лиамом.  
— Ты хочешь гулять? Рисовать? Что ты хочешь? — он выпытывает хоть какой-то ответ.  
— Хочу спать, заснуть уже так крепко, как мечтал еще с прошедшего утра, господи, серьезно, это какой-то бред, — его слова частично звучат невнятно, Лиам улыбается каждому звуку. Ещё Лиам понимает, как хорошо, что в номере темно, было бы сложно объяснить улыбку, как реакцию на страдания друга.  
— Закрой глаза.  
— Они закрыты.  
— Не верю.  
— Они закрыты, а у тебя?  
— Уже давно.  
— Я мешаю тебе спать.  
— Или ты прекращаешь это говорить или я спихиваю тебя из кровати и дальше будет совсем не весело.  
— Ладно, — соглашается Зейн.

Дальше Лиам чувствует прикосновение чужих пальцев сначала к своему лбу, переносице, а следом и векам.  
Зейн проверяет действительно ли глаза Лиама закрыты.

— Повезло, что я не лжец.  
— Да, лишить тебя глаза накануне интервью было бы не очень весело, — Зейн с ним на волне, посмеивается.

Он вообще чаще смеется в темноте, может так проще или что-то еще. Лиаму вот точно проще, говорить какие-то вещи, которые не так уж и легко произнести днем, или на сцене или еще где-то.

— Раз проверил ты, то и я могу.  
— Ладно, — быстро соглашается Зейн.

Лиам вытягивает руку вперед, боль от того, что он стискивал пальцы становится особенно ощутима, так что у него даже немного дрожат пальцы, когда он все тянется и тянется вперед, сначала касаясь подушки, а потом и носа Зейна.

— Почти попал, — выдыхает он теплом.

Лиам аккуратно двигается пальцами чуть в сторону, чувствует ресницы и, да, глаза у Зейна закрыты.

— Ладно, теперь нужно подумать о чем-то расслабляющем.  
— Я лежу в кровати, я чист, сыт, ты лежишь рядом и все еще не послал меня куда подальше из-за бессонницы. О чем хорошем думать?

Ну, это... Это неожиданно, Лиам правда не знает, что ответить.

— Ладно, как ты засыпаешь, когда не можешь заснуть?

Зейн молчит так долго, что Лиаму приходится заговорить снова:

— Хватит пялиться на меня, в темноте это не работает. Отвечай.  
— Иногда мне нужна дополнительная подушка. Иногда одеяло, я не знаю, это всегда по-разному. Я не так уж и часто не могу заснуть.

Лиам хмыкает понимающе, потому что в последний раз он не мог заснуть всего-то пять дней назад. И Зейн тогда об этом не узнал. Потому что его выключило практически сразу, как только он коснулся головой подушки.

— Ладно, знаешь, я придумал, мы будем слушать музыку.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да, — Лиам поворачивается на другой бок и тянется рукой к полу — домашняя привычка осталась с ним, каких бы размеров не был столик у кроватей в номерах гостиниц, Лиам все равно оставляет телефон на полу, и как хорошо, что наушники тоже там. — Тебе придется лечь поближе.  
— Ого, Лиам, мы уже зашли так далеко? — смеется Зейн.

Они оба прикрывают глаза и синхронно стонут.

— Как будто тысячи солнц.  
— Да, похоже на то.

Через минуту не становится лучше, все еще больно смотреть на экран.

— Дай-ка сюда, — неразборчиво просит Зейн и просто кладет руку поверх руки Лиама, лезет в настройки и приглушает яркость. Лиам и сам мог бы додуматься, но нет. — Теперь отлично, где наушник?

Лицо Зейна в слабом свете телефона кажется почти незнакомым, Лиам отвлекается, но заставляет себя сфокусировать внимание на поиске правого наушника.  
Они укладываются, близко-близко друг к другу, музыка еще не играет.

— Что будем слушать?

Лиам просматривает папки достаточно долго чтобы почувствовать теплое дыхание Зейна на своей щеке.

— Лиам.  
— Нас, не обсуждается.

Он несколько раз нажимает на экран и включает блокировку.  
Лиам совсем не знает о чем думает Зейн, но сам вспоминает их всех впятером в этих серых свитерах и черных джинсах.  
Так было так холодно, ветрено, но клип получился надолго запоминающимся.

— Лиам.  
— Что?  
— Спасибо, — и они слушает музыку дальше, пока не засыпают.


End file.
